disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Mist566
__NOEDITSECTION__ “''Happy times live forever!” -Mist566 ''“Mist is teh most amazing person in the whole universe.” -CANDiFLOSS :D Mist566 is a semi-popular artist on Disney Create with 650+ fans and 13,560+ stars. She is mostly famous for drawing her OSCs, but also draws wolves, PPGs, and the like sometimes, along with practicing other styles. ~Hey there, I'm Mist! Feel free to call me whatever you want, though. :3 (Misty, Mistu, Miest, Merst, Moist, Mistymoo, Monkey, etc.) Origin of D-name Originally, I had a Club Penguin account. When I was thinking of what to name it, I originally thought of my cat: Mist. Since that was taken, I had to add some numbers, so I chose 66. There, Mist66. Meawhile after, I found DC. Making that name, I just chose the usual, Mist66. But, silly me, I accidentally typoed it, so there I put a 5. I got Mist566. xD Personality Most say I'm shy, smart, quiet, kind, a good student, creative, and artistic. Once you get to know me, though, I'll be louder, funny, and EPIC! xD I usually try hold it in when I'm mad, but I can really get annoyed. I won't get super-mad in public, though. Whenever I think someone is wrong or I think they should agree with me, I always try to prove my point and get them to agree. Honestly, I am a big procrastinator. And yeah I'm a special person. Here's what I put for application-things: Shy, quiet, at first, but when you get to know me I am fun, loud, exciting, and funny. I try to get my way sometimes, and prove my point, but I'm always a sort of "teacher's pet," obedient, type of person, very smart, creative, hardworking and clever. I can be insecure, though... Terms Sometimes, I use "terms" of my own. I have my own way of saying things, basically. Here's a list: WTFM - 'stands for "What the flying Mist;" term for "WTF" or "WTH" which you all know what those mean. Appearance http://i445.photobucket.com/albums/qq176/i_am_snow/Gintama%20gif/tumblr_lsd8nyvluc1qemlnz.gif I look like this #goodtimes If you saw me, you'd see I look like this: *Long, messy brown hair, normally in a braid *Deep brown eyes *I kinda have freckles *I'm normally smiling I guess xD *And I basically look like my DC self, but maybe my hair is a little darker. I mean how close can you get? lol Characters Long list. xD (Note: Italics'' mean they're not on DC yet) Original Sonic Characters: Disney-Create-Mist566-HAPPY-NEW-YEARS-D-2014.jpg|This is not exactly an OC, but sometimes I draw myself as a cat ^-^ April ashley.jpg|April, my OSC; also my main mascot Disney-Create-Mist566-Nickolettes-New-Look-D.jpg|Nickolette, my OSC Merry Kris-Mas!.jpg|Kris, my OSC Disney-Create-Mist566-Kyras-Bio-c.jpg|Kyra, my OSC (Earlier known as "Bunny") For Syd and Lilliana.jpg|Lilac, my OSC (right) Disney-Create-Mist566-Royalty-Contest-3 (1).jpg|Icy-Blue, my fursona Disney-Create-Mist566-My-Wolfcoon-Avril-Thxmkaymickey.jpg|Avril, my wolf (given to me by Mkaymickey) Disney-Create-Mist566-For-Battybat8-3.jpg|Violet, my wolf (left; given to me by wolf_luver1290) Disney-Create-Mist566-StripePaw-for-the-Contest-3.jpg|Stripetail, my Warriors cat OC Disney-Create-Mist566-My-Cat-Foxy-FoxFace-3.jpg|Foxface/Foxy, my Warriors cat OC, made after my cat Disney-Create-Mist566-Drawcember-Day-2-Unicorn.jpg|Peppermint Cane, my MLP OC *April the Hedgehog *Nickolette the Hedgehog *Christopher (Kris) the Cat *Lilac the Arctic Fox *Kyra the Rabbit *''Bruno the Hedgehog'' *''Devin the Hedgehog'' *''3D the Dingo/Arctic Fox'' *''Cobalt the Wolf'' *''Iron the Wolf'' *''Nickle the Wolf'' *''Agnesa the Fox/Cat'' *''DJ the Wolf'' *''Sparkle the hedgehog'' *''Jennifer the wolf'' *''Christin the Wolf'' Yeah, there's a lot, soo... Wolves/Fursonas: *Icy-Blue the Arctic Fox *Vio the Wolf *Avril the Wolf There are a lot of unnamed wolves. Warriors Cats: *Stripetail *Foxface *''Mistfoot'' *''Amberfur'' *''Jaytalon'' *''Bluejaw'' *''Lostheart'' Yeah, a lot more for this, too. My Little Pony Original Characters: *Peppermint Cane *Solar Spirit *''Curly Heart'' *''Dubstep Remix'' *''Princess Candy Floss'' Yes, yes, there are many more here lol. Collab Accounts ArtMonsterz was my first collab account, consisting of Katebith, 123lovelost, oO_Birdie_Oo, Minecraft4ever, pengytess, Shelbybeagle, Pinkshimmer16, Tablet001, and Midnite_Eclipse. I was most active on it, though it's banned now. :c Paint_Puppies was my second that Cutie kindly asked me to join. I never made a picture, though, and now it's banned. :c Cutie_Cat1001, Candifloss, LLDelapa, Vampireart4, Lilderpderp, 123Lovelost, MysticMeadows, birdie*22, petshopface, and TB001 were in it. BestWolfFriends was my third collab account which petshopface asked me to be in. During the time collabs were shutting down, this was one of the last to stay up, but it is sadly banned now. This collab had the artists denim03, petshopface, and lilythewolf11 participating in it. Others Not to mention there have been some new collabs going on. They're not exactly official, no names or anything, but I am part of at least two. xD Interests *http://i1344.photobucket.com/albums/p643/candifloss101/lolthisgif_zps42b854f5.gifvery good times *I love, love, love, drawing. Obviously! *I also love school. My teachers and friends say I'm smart... lol *Writing. I mainly love writing fiction, about my characters, Warriors cats, or my pets. *Reading! It's so amazing to get lost in a book!! I especially love the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. *Playing video games. I have fun with that, whether it's on the computer, Wii, or DSi/3DS. * #InternetRocksSoImInterestedInIt Inspirations I love ''so ''many artists on DC, it's hard to name them all! Whether they draw OSCs or help me learn another style, I love them to bits! Here are just some of them: *I'd have to say: All my DCFs! You guys are all amazing! :3 http://i902.photobucket.com/albums/ac230/moist566/Love-emoticon_zpsf18447ee.gif *SLiNKi47 *ROTTWEILERCAKE *Mudstar123 *Cutie_Cat1001 *Tinton2 *123LoveLost *Pensandpaint3000 *Candifloss *Imagine_That_17 *dogdaisypoodle *BoBoJoe *keepitup13 *BlueScribble *Mockingjay1001 *Im_pawprintz *lil_nan *Neonspadia *paintsplaterz *theTARDISrocks *isparklehearts *fairy_fun099 *Artwonder12 *xXsparkwolfXx *Midnite_Eclipse *Yippers *ROCKY-COOKIE *Nuzzle49 *ECLIPSED_MOON13 *Psitta *Skellington_Rox *Lilderpderp *theyashd *jellybeans411 *ShadowCoolHog *InspireStorm *speedchatplusrocks *NeonDuctTape *Niniwashere *larissa14 *Fireyflamefairy1 *Firefly-7 *Under_Par So many more; I can't think of ''all ''of them! Disney Create Friends Wow, this'll be hard to name all of them! If I forgot someone, feel free to add yourself or another artist you know I'm friends with. (I mix these up so no one's sad or anything for being last! Same with inspirations. ^-^) Just know I love you all so much! Thank you for being amazing and supporting me. <3 *Mushirules101 & jes202 (My siblings :P) *Ghoulgirlgotspirit10 *Ally101- *Elegantly_Art1 *123lovelost *Psitta *ROCKY-COOKIE *Lilderpderp *isparklehearts *jindoo *Zuesdemigod2002 *denim03 *KittyGirl2012 *ROTTWEILERCAKE *puppydog58 *Vampireart4 *Zeldaisgreat *petshopface *Under_Par *lilythewolf11 *CreateBeSpecial *GreenCats123 *Mockingjay1001 *BoBoJoe *ChibiChibi22 *Puppylove1x *Moon0123 *Battybat8 *Tablet001 *VEEN-RED-ROSE *kelcie19 *mudstar123 *xXsparkwolfXx *SelenaVictoria88 *Sarasparks *BaltoCreations *Casualgirl10 *Rapunzelosum *Rose20_23 *Tiger_GirlXD (Guest524921096) *Epic-ninjagirlxD *AMM122 *Tiger-lover-art *Glowb *Raventhepersonlol (xXRavenLightXx) *GraceRaincloud *Antherax (Nalakins) *Theyashd *oO_birdie_Oo *XDlucky3XD *Frankentine274 *Candifloss *Katebith *mkaymickey *ShelbyBeagle *Funny34650 (animals_12) *JubiLizzy123 *Tiftif2003 *Sedellabella *TeamFinnickOdair *Kletom *Rustyscreech *Borealowl *Shadowed-heart *Guest525004358 *pensandpaint3000 *Jesskitty (Sunnykitty123) *Izzy_500 *disneycreate444 *happytree2000 *Pinkshimmer16 *Cutie_Cat1001 *Midnite_Eclipse *MysticMeadows *xmagicflutex *I Love Mulan (WaltDisneysMulan) *Diamondmaster *Sonamy4everfan1 *Firefly-7 *More people whom I cannot think of at the moment xD Likes *ZE WIKI OF COURSE ;w; *DOCTOR WHO AND MATT SMITH :D (Let's see if I like Capaldi...) *Sonic :D (The games, characters, and art style lol) *Drawing... Oh how did you guess? *Writing *Friends *Helping people *Being happy *Being a Christian ^-^ *Smiling *Animals *Pets *DISNEY CREATE FTW *The Internet <3 xD *Making someone laugh/smile *Mah best buds *Making stuff *School (likeable to certain levels) *YOU GUYS ; U ; *My teachers, most of the time *The Warriors series :D *Sleep :3 *Food =) *Music ~ =D *YouTube of course :D lol I waste too much time with it. (''YouTubers I like: ''PewDiePie, Vsauce, Tobuscus, Smosh, CutiePieMarzia, TheFineBros, Macbarbie07, AllTimeTens, etc.) *Club Penguin o3o & Animal Jam lol. Maybe Webkinz... xD But like... these things are cheap and boring now lol *Gifs. Okay, gifs are awesome. xD *Bowties are cool. *NARWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALZ *Giraffes *W* *Ponies OUO *You know how much I liek waffles. No you do not. *My little pony is pretty cool too, bro. *Organs ORGANIZING THINGS. *Games with themes :3 *CHRISTMASSSS *N-U-T-E-L-L-A. *Stuffffffz & YOUR FACE Dislikes *''Excessive ''cussing/swearing/cursing http://i902.photobucket.com/albums/ac230/moist566/sad_face_zps1789db07.gif *Mean/rude people/bullies *Having to do something for someone else, that's against what I wanted *Being hungry *Seeing sad people/being sad *No art! *Not getting to chat or see you guys D: *Hypocrites *Really snotty, "popular", people who are like, "I'm the best! You all should listen to me because I'm perfect, and your stupid!" Like I hate snobs lol. *Copiers >:c *Things/people dying... ;n; *Fights :c *Being bored.... *Losing stuff *o* *Homework GAH *Being really cold OR, or being really hot o3-" *When people leave... ;w; *Useless pages e.o *Some people like. Not a people person here -w- *Etc, other negative things & YOUR FACE Favorites '''Favorite show: DOCTOR WHOOOOO (Don't forget Supernatural >:3) Favorite book series: Warriors by Erin Hunter! >:D Favorite songs: I don't know; really, I have a lot. '' '''Favorite sport:' I kinda suck at sports. But I will beat you at a game of Silent Ball. >:3 F''' '''avorite food: My Dad's... HAMBUGAHS!! :D Favorite outfit: I don't have a certain favorite, but I guess I basically like comfy things, sneakers, comfy jeans, colorful things, etc. Favorite drink: Water, I guess. I do like Sprite though Favorite subject: In school? I'd say art or English Language Arts Favorite color: '''Purple, a bright one, has always been my favorite. Though, I use a lot of different shades of blue for Mist (my DC account), so I like blue too. '''Favorite band: '''I LIEK MAROON 5 & IMAGINE DRAGONS. 1D is cool too, I guess; I just like their music lol. '''Favorite music genres: I don't really know. My music choice ranges. XD Questions Answered Guys ask me something. owo Thank you Candi for coming to me for your questions. Question by Candi: "whats ur 3 favorite colors" 'My 3 favorites would have to be a neon blue, a pinkish purply violet thing (the color April is), and a neon/darkish purple. Question by Candi: '"Can you tell me how rocks form? k thanks -candi" 'The rock cycle. Question by Candi: '"How long can a little girl hold her breath? I gotta do stuff soon so thx -candi" ''Are you suffocating Kindergardeners. Bad Candi bad. Question by Candi:'"HEY HOW DO I TURN OFF CAPS LOCK. I TURNED IT ON AND I CANT FIGURE OUT HOW TO TURN IT OFF - CANDI" Here do you need a video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYDes9U6TSY I think this one is perfect for you. Question by Candi: '"IS IT OKAY TO BOIL HEADPHONES? -CANDI" '''No. I suggest you go buy a flamethrower and burn them with fire. Question by Candi: '"HOW DO I TAKE CARE OF MY PET POTATO? I JUST GOT ONE YESTERDAY BUT IDK WHAT TO DO -CANDI" 'He probably wants a mate, you should get him one. Make sure you feed the potato ''but just don't make him a cannibal. Question by Candi: '"DO MIDGETS have night vision? omg i turned off the caps somehow. thanks mist! -candi" '''Oh you're welcome I knew it'd work. And of course midgets have night vision. Why do you think that Snow White simply adored the seven dwarfs? They helped her pick berries at night. Yeah. It's quite probably that midgets do in fact have night vision. Question by Candi: '"Does looking at a picture of the sun hurt your eyes??? -candi" Feel the burn. '' RANDOM USELESS FACTS TIME :D *I honestly don't know how to ride a bicycle don't make fun of me o-o *My best friend and I are obsessed with Warriors cats and we pretend we are them. :3 I'm Stripetail and she's Amberfur. *When I grow up, I want to be: A teacher, a lawyer, and/or an author *I've had a DC account since late summer of 2010, when I was going to second grade. I remember writing a story in class about a picture my sister drew of Mickey Mouse. CX *I tend to criticize, like, about how I think something should be... I'm just like that. :P *I am grateful for every single one of my fans, thank you! =) *I tend to use "xD" a lot..... xD *I love looking at my old pictures/comments on DC and just be like, "I was that stupid and horrible back then?" xD *I made an account before because I was bored.... SSH, DON'T TELL ANYONE! xD I tried to make it look like it wasn't me... http://disney.go.com/create/artists/Guest473355430 (Sunset_102) *I am allergic to pomegranites, or at least Pom juice... xD Final Words Okay, guys, I think I'm dying help my final words done with my first article! Please only edit if you find a grammar/spelling mistake, and tell me if you do. I want to thank Katebith for letting me use her article for help and using her favorites thing. I will probably add a request/questions/art section and pictures. Feel free to ask anything! :3 Hey, guys, mind checking out a quiz: How well do you know me? :D Or this one ! :3 There's also this newest one! Pictures done for me~ Here are some pics awesome people have done for me... Thanks! xD I might do one of my own art but too lazy to do so for now. Yeah. Help me find some I've missed, please, and add any you make for me here, too! ^U^ Formisteh.jpg|By 123lovelost, me in anime Formist.PNG|By Bubbleskirt, me and her. DCformist.jpg|By oO_birdie_Oo, us. April for Mist.png|By Lilderpderp, my OSC April in anime Mistt-1-.jpg|By Candifloss; she drew my name fancily on paper For Mist566.jpg|By Lilderpderp, a sketch of me on paper, in anime OSC Yourself Contest Prize! -D 800 600 q50.jpg|A contest prize for Mockingjay1001's contest, "OSC Yourself." I'm the second. love love love ; u ;.jpg|By Tablet001, my OSCs Nickolette and Kris on a beach walk. Friends.jpg|By Tablet001, me (left), her, and Battybat8 from DC. April.png|By Rose20_23, my OSC April, made on SAI Kris.jpg|My OSC, Kris, by Starblaide (turturmy) Miest.jpg|By Candifloss, her and my OSC April in PPG human april.jpg|By pensandpaint3000, my OSC April, as a human April by MJ.jpg|By Mockingjay1001, my OSC April Disney-Create-Tiger-Lover-Art-April-for-Mist566.jpg|By Tiger_Lover_Art, April. Disney-Create-Tiger-Lover-Art-For-Mist-566.jpg|By Tiger_Lover_Art, a letter to me.. (WHY DIDN'T I GET THE REQUEST DONE LAZY BUTT) Disney-Create-AnimeLoverFan-April-Request.jpg|By AnimeLoverFan, my OSC April. Disney-Create-wolf-luver1290-4-Mist566 (1).jpg|By wolf_luver1290, a picture of an OSC I made for her Disney-Create-wolf-luver1290-4-Mist566.jpg|By wolf_luver1290, a wolf she made for me Disney-Create-JubiLizzy123-for-Mist566.jpg|By Jubilizzy123, my OSC Lilac, with hers, Lizzy Disney-Create-KittyGirl2010-For-Mist566-April-and-Sam.jpg|By Kittygirl2010, April with Sam, her OSC liliac.jpg|By GraceRaincloud, drawing of Lilac, my OSC, as a human Request2.jpg|By GraceRaincloud, us. Disney-Create-Misty-moon-7-Mist566s-Request.jpg|By Misty-moon-7, her mascot Violet, with mine, Stripetail. Disney-Create-kletom-4-mah-fwiend-mist.jpg|By kletom, my OSC April as a PPG. Disney-Create-karin840-Avril-Gift.jpg|My Wolfcoon Avril by Karin840, a gift for me. Disney-Create-Jessie-Grl-Realistic-pizza-for-Mist566.jpg|By jessie_grl Disney-Create-Firefly-7-Mist566-s-request.jpg|My warriors character, Stripetail, by Firefly-7 For Mist566DC.jpg|By Derpyhooves78, my OSC Kyra as a PPG Disney-Create-oO-birdie-Oo-For-Mist566.jpg|By oO_birdie_Oo. Her and I having a picnic. Disney-Create-Under-Par-For-Mist556-request-D.jpg|By Under_Par, me as a schoolgirl Disney-Create-Pinkshimmer10-For-Mist566.jpg|By Pinkshimmer16, me (April) and her in PPG Disney-Create-ROCKY-COOKIE-For-mist566-request-6.jpg|ROCKY-COOKIE and I (April) in PPG MISTSWAG.jpg|By Candifloss. Mistinabox.jpg|By Candi the suffocater Disney-Create-Tablet001-Art-trade-4-My-pal-Mist566.jpg|A drawing of my OSC, April, with Alexa by Tablet001 Disney-Create-XDlucky3XD-FOR-Mist566-and-Nickis-band.jpg|By XDlucky3XD. A letter made for me. Disney-Create-XDlucky3XD-For-Mist566-and-Vio.jpg|By XDlucky3XD, my wolf, Vio, with hers, Austin. Disney-Create-XDlucky3XD-For-my-Best-bud-Mist566.jpg|XDlucky3XD made a very kind letter to me. ;w; Disney-Create-XDlucky3XD-For-my-new-friend-Mist566.jpg|A picture of my OSC, April, and Midnight, XDlucky3XD's character, which is made by her. Disney-Create-Mockingjay1001-Mist566s-art-trade-request.jpg|By Mockingjay1001; a picture of my dog, Charlie, and hers, Pippi, for an art trade. Disney-Create-123lovelost-My-DC-BFFs-Pt-1.jpg|By 123LoveLost. A picture of her best DCFs: Casualgirl10, me, and Lilderpderp. Disney-Create-TonkoneseKitty-Mist566s-request.jpg|By TonkoneseKitty, a picture done for me of my wolf, Icy-Blue. Disney-Create-Midnite-Eclipse-Mist566s-request.jpg|Drawn by Midnite_Eclipse; a drawing of her wolf, Eclipse, and Icy-Blue. Disney-Create-moon0123-For-Mist566.jpg|By moon0123, who made a letter to me. Disney-Create-Misty-moon-7-to-my-bff.jpg|By my friend, Mist-moon-7; a picture of April. Disney-Create-GraceRaincloud-Day-3.jpg|By GraceRainCloud, a picture of her DCFs: Kletom, me, Lilderpderp, & herself. Disney-Create-ROCKY-COOKIE-mist566.jpg|A picture by ROCKY-COOKIE. She drew a PPG in my style. Disney-Create-glowb-Stripetail-for-Mist566.jpg|glowb drew a picture of my warrior, Stripetail. Peppermint.jpeg|By Rapunzelosum, my pony, Peppermint Cane. :D Disney-Create-casualgirl10-For-My-Bestie-Mist566.jpg|By Casualgirl10; us. :3 Aprilformisty.jpg|April by my friend, GraceRaincloud. :3 For Misteh!.png|By The Awesome Elegantly_Art1, just something sweet done for me on Paint <3 Disney-Create-xXsparkwolfXx-For-Mist566.jpg|By xXsparkwolfXx :DDD <3 <3 Her Wolfcoon Harley, with Avril, mine.(Sorry I got overjoyed when I saw this lol.) Mersthasletophat.jpg|By Kletom. Me! :3 .U. Kyra.jpg|By birdie!! <3 An amazing pic on paper, of my character Kyra. :3 Mist.jpg|By Jindoo! Me in PPG!!! Peppermint cane request.PNG|Peppermint Cane in pen & paper by Rapunzelosum. : 3 Peppermint cane.PNG|By Rapunzelosum, my MLP OC Peppermint Cane as a CP character Icy Blue.jpg|By Glowb, a picture of my fursona, Icy-Blue. ForMist.jpg|By Elegantly_Art1, my OSC April with hers, Glammor. 1111111111111111111111111111111.png|By Mulligan100, my character Peppermint Cane as a PPG! C= Captura de pantalla 2013-12-19 a las 10.44.20.png|By Antuc, a sweet letter & picture of my character April as a PPG. :3 Disney-Create-puppydog58-For-Mist566.jpg|By Puppydog58, my character April with hers. :3 Forevers.jpg|By Candifloss as a Christmas gift, a picture of her, Lilderpderp, and I. ♥ Krisolette.jpg|By 123LoveLost, my two OSCs, Kris and Nickolette (forming the couple ''Krisolette) together in PPG form, for Christmas ♥ MIST.png|By Derpyhooves78 for the Disney Create Wiki Christmas Drawing Exchange; my OC Peppermint Cane in BBBFF style ♥ Yaycc.png|By Derpyhooves78, the two of us, as a present for the Disney Create Christmas Drawing Exchange ♥ Photo on 12-25-13 at 4.10 PM.jpg|By Katebith, my name beautifully written on paper, for Christmas! ♥ mybucket.jpg|Bucket sealing FORTHESTORY.jpg|Picture by Candifloss for the story, DC High >w< Dxgfgfhghnyjmuhkuiloki.jpg|By ROTTWEILERCAKE. My OC Peppermint :3 <3 ForMistonDC.png|By 123LoveLost: A gift for me. <3 c: Disney-Create-cheytinky-For-Tablet001-Mist66-New-Bffs.jpg|By cheytinky; a drawing of her OSC, Erica, with Tablet001's OSC, Alexa, and mine, April. :3 Its.jpg|By WaltDisneysMulan: Us. Category:About me